


In Vino Veritas

by Infinitefleurs



Series: Dum Amo, Vivo [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, but u get what i mean, except it's not really a slow burn bc i timeskipped multiple times, in-game dialogue is used, like a lot of it but only for the first part i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: The Courier travels to Freeside on his way to New Vegas and meets Arcade... then falls hard.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with more lmao

It’s rather late into the night when Arcade hears the gates of Freeside open.

The Follower raises an eyebrow, glancing out his tent and to the entrance of the Mormon Fort. While he’d normally shrug it off as a King or one of the locals, it was usually quiet that time of the night. He’d only hope it wasn’t another squatter. He considered himself to be a charitable man-- well, most of the time, but there was only so much going around. Not only that, but it seems to be riling everyone up, which was the last thing Freeside needed. Either that or it was just some traveller looking to strike it rich at the Strip. There had been a string of those lately, for some reason.

Well, whoever went through those gates, Arcade could only hope they were here to lend a helping hand. Regardless, he returns to his research, hunched over his paperwork. He can’t imagine it would do miracles for his back, but someone had to do it. Even if it was a complete waste of time. He would’ve been asleep now if it weren’t for the fact that he had been pacing around for a grand total of ten minutes before deciding it was one of those nights. He reaches down and drums his fingers against his coat pocket. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. He of all people knew the dangers of tobacco, but… well, he supposed one couldn’t hurt. Normally he’d step out of the fort before doing this, but it had been a slow day for the Followers, surprisingly. It wasn’t everyday the place would be near empty. He brings out a cigarette and quickly lights it, taking a drag.

It was going to be a  _ long  _ night.

Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he first walked into Freeside. He knew it was practically the gateway into the Strip, so why it’d look like a mess was beyond him. But then again, when he thought about it… the more it made sense, seeing as New Vegas was blocked off with high, towering walls, effectively cutting it off from Freeside. It really did bring about an air of exclusivity. The Courier could only shake his head as he walked through the little community, looking around. A town like this… well, he knew for sure someone would be out there who needed a lending hand. And he’d be the one to extend that hand, just like that.

As he walked along the streets, he spots a man by the nearby alleyway, beckoning him over. He almost snorts, deciding to play along. He’s quick to reassure ED-E, who had expressed its concerns through its beeping. “Don’t worry, little guy,” Sebastian starts, giving ED-E a gentle pat. “We’ve been through a lot worse.”

Sure enough, the thug that had been calling him over leads the Courier to a dumpster with, unsurprisingly, some poor guy who thought following some stranger into an alley was a good idea. Sebastian lets out a weak laugh, feigning nervousness. His hand is already reaching for his machete, his fingers grabbing onto the handle. “...Ooh, a dead body. I really should be going,” he says, letting  _ just _ a bit of sarcasm seep into his voice. 

“So soon? You haven’t even met the rest of my pals!”

Just like that, he’s surrounded by two more thugs. Not that he found it a challenge; after going through a test site with ferals and Nightkin, this was easily a walk in the park. No more that five minutes later, he makes quick work of them with his machete, ED-E in tow. He had to admit, though, they had landed a few good shots on him. After giving himself a quick once over, he spots a few cuts and scrapes, as well as a spot that was sure to leave a nasty bruise. Nothing a few bandages could fix, but what doctor would be still working at a time like this? 

Fortunately, one of the nicer locals are happy to point him in the right direction. The Old Mormon Fort, which supposedly served as the main hub for the Followers of the Apocalypse, and someone there was bound to help him. He makes his way there, carefully pushing the gates open. Looking around… there weren’t a lot of people around, which was understandable. Still, it doesn’t stop him from walking around in search of medical help.

Arcade perks up at the sound of the gates of the Mormon Fort opening, his eyebrow quirking in curiosity once more. He’s long since finished his cigarette, not bothering with another. He decides to just call it a night, putting his things away when he hears someone pulling the tent flaps open, making him turn around. He’s immediately greeted by a man in leather armor, covered in various nicks and scrapes. And… what appeared to be a machete still gleaming with wet blood.  _ Fantastic.  _ Was he their little visitor? If that was the case, Arcade didn’t find much comfort in it. Still, he gives the stranger a quick once over, taking note of bright green eyes and a complexion pale enough that it practically glowed under the moonlight.

Wait,  _ wait.  _ He was staring. The other didn’t seem to comment on it. He either spared Arcade the embarrassment, or he was just that oblivious. The Follower wasn’t sure which option he preferred. “Uh… hi.”

“Hi,” Sebastian greets back, a bit of a grin playing at his lips. “I don’t mean to intrude, but… are you a doctor? Could use a bit of help, someone said I should go here.” He pauses, realizes the possible misunderstanding in his words and tries again. “I mean-- not to you personally, but here. In the Mormon Fort.”

“Right… but uh, if you’re looking for medical help, try the other doctors. I’m just a researcher, and not even a particularly good one.”

Sebastian blinks, and it’s obvious that Arcade’s piqued his interest. “Is that so? Well, I was just looking for some bandages, but… what kind of research do you do?”

“Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries, Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastical improbabilities. As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it’s quite noble in his aims.” Arcade merely, shrugs, but he does notice that the other man had taken an empty seat, sitting across from him. Well, that was… unprecedented. Not a lot of people would take the time and listen to his rambling. Or anyone’s rambling, for that matter. 

“Uh huh. What’s the goal?”

“Well, for the past hundred years or so, the Followers have managed to get by using salvaged medical supplies from the Old World. But the side effect of medical success is that more people live longer. Funny how that works. Eventually, we’ll run out of hospitals to loot. We need new ways to produce those supplies. Or maybe old ways, if this research goes anywhere. And I’ll spoil you: it really won’t.”

The small comment gets a chuckle out of Sebastian, and whether or not Arcade liked the sound of his laugh would forever be up to debate. He chuckles along, but it’s much weaker.

“For a researcher, you don’t sound very enthusiastic about it.”

“I’m enthusiastic about helping people,” Arcade corrects, raising a finger. “But  _ nihil novi sub sole. _ ”

“...Nihi-what?”

“Oh, sorry. ‘There is nothing new under the sun.’ If agave and mesquite were that miraculous, the locals would’ve figured that out a hundred years ago.”

“Wait. That’s… Latin, isn’t it? Isn’t that the language Caesar speaks?”

“Well... yes. Caesar can cite Cato to suit his purpose. Many people have spoken Latin, some of them were quite pleasant. It’s unfortunate that the language is now associated with the  _ gentlemen  _ across the river.” His comment sounds indifferent enough, but Arcade can’t help but roll his eyes.

Sebastian leans in slightly over the table, raising an eyebrow at him. “Is that so? Where’d you learn to speak Latin, then?” He asks, his head resting in his hands.

His question manages to get a faint smile out of Arcade, who only shakes his head. “Not from the Legion, if that’s what you’re getting at. Books, sheet music, gladiator movie holotapes, bits and pieces here and there. The Followers have extensive libraries, but we all draw water from the same old well. Even Caesar.”

The Courier hums in response, his eyes quickly giving Arcade a once over. He decided he liked hearing this doctor talk, and so he keeps asking questions. He makes a note to ask his name once he was done. “...What else do you know about Caesar?”

Arcade notices the other’s eyes on him, averting his gaze for a quick moment. “Ah, well. I don’t know anything that the others couldn’t tell you. Caesar was one of the Followers. Before my time, of course. He wanted to rebuild the new world in the image of the old. A sad story of good intentions gone bad. In that regard, he’s hardly unique. If you set aside his leadership capabilities, extensive knowledge, and ruthless cunning, he’s just another jerk who steps on other people to get his way.”

“Alright… but why do you do research instead of providing medical help?”

“Not all Followers are ‘people persons.’ Besides, someone needs to do research. I have no problem with Julie sticking me back here. Out of sight, out of mind. There are worse things one can be, although I do admit, it is a bit boring. Though it has a noble goal, I don’t think this research will yield much fruit. No pun intended.” 

“Well… why don’t you come with me?”

Arcade raises an eyebrow, suddenly disinterested. Who did this stranger think he was? Research was a complete waste of time, but seeing all that blood was  _ very _ unsettling. Besides, you’d never know where one’s loyalties lied. “No offense intended, but why should I go anywhere with you?”

Sebastian sees the look on his face, but he doesn’t back away. He gives Arcade a little smile, standing up. “You know, I like you already. And you’re really smart. I get in trouble a lot, as you can see, and well… I need a good-looking doctor to help take care of me in the big, bad wasteland.”

Arcade blinks, and he was certain his cheeks had the lightest shade of pink. He’s quick to recover, however, and stands up. His arms were crossed, but it wasn’t hard to see that he was partial to joining the other man. This was… probably a bad idea. The worst one he’s ever had. And yet-- “...Overt flirtation will get you  _ everywhere,  _ you know? On a slightly more serious note, if you’re interested in helping out with the problems plaguing Freeside, I can come with you. Just don’t do anything obnoxious, like trying to help Caesar’s Legion, and we should be fine. Understood?”

The smile on Sebastian only grows, extending a hand for the other to shake. “Understood. Courier Six, by the way. Most people just call me Six.”

At his words, surprise slowly makes its way towards Arcade’s face. He doesn’t normally listen to the radio, but with how small Freeside was, word travelled fast. He thought that a courier making a full recovery after a shot to the head let alone surviving the whole ordeal was completely insane, but now… now he wasn’t so sure. He remembers that the other man had his hand out, and he takes it, giving the other man a firm shake. “...Arcade Gannon.”

Sebastian sees the look on his face and he laughs. “Yeah, most people have the same reaction when I introduce myself. Yes, I’m the courier from Goodsprings, in the flesh. No, I don’t know how I lived. Either way, I’m coming for the bastard that shot me.”

“I see…” Arcade nods, but bristles when he notices the eyebot trailing after the Courier. He recognized Enclave technology a mile away, and while he was certain Six didn’t even know what it was or where it came from, it unsettled him anyways. “About your eye-- robot there…”

“Oh, ED-E? What about him?”

“Well, ah, there’s something about that robot that doesn’t seem… alright to me. I’m not saying we shouldn’t take it with us. I’m just saying that if it were to  _ fall  _ into Lake Mead and be irreparably damaged… and if we threw an EMP grenade in  _ after  _ it… well, there are worse things happening in the world, right?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, then frowns. “What’s your problem with ED-E?”

Arcade shakes his head, raising his hands in defense. “It just seems twitchy. Some of them, you look at them the wrong way, don’t screw in a vacuum tube right… next thing you know, you’re a pile of ashes on the floor and someone’s stepping out of a vertibird to sweep your remains into a Nuka-Cola bottle.”

Sebastian blinks a few times, then laughs. “That sounds a little paranoid, Arcade.”

Arcade doesn’t sound too convinced. “Does it?  _ …Does it? _ ”

“He’s  _ fine,  _ I promise. Now why don’t you tell me about yourself?”   
  
“Oh, uh--” Arcade pauses, shifting from left to right. “I’m really very boring. You’d get better stories out of a Freeside junkie.”

“Really? Come on, Arcade, you can do better than that.”

“No, really. Have you ever snorted a ground up Cazador venom sac?” He asks, and when Sebastian doesn’t respond, he speaks again. “Well, neither have I, but I can guarantee you that a Freeside junkie has.”

Sebastian tilts his head, a small smile returning to his face. “Do you always deflect personal questions?”   
  
“Only to obfuscate my past association with with a fascist paramilitary organization.” He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m joking, of course. I will deflect personal questions at any given opportunity.”

“...I’m asking you because I’m interested, Arcade. Don’t put yourself down.”

Arcade sighs, the smallest of smiles playing at his lips. “Oh, alright. I’m thirty-ish… well, late thirties. I was born… west of here. I was an only child and spent most of my time with my mother. My father died when I was young and I never got over it. Oh… and I like medicine and reading books about failed Pre-War socioeconomic policies.” Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but promptly shuts it, letting Arcade continue. “Right now, I’m sure you’re wondering, ‘why hasn’t some lucky man scooped this bachelor off his feet?’ Well, like I said: I’m boring.”

“Aw, come on. I think you’re very interesting. Maybe you just… haven’t met the right one yet, you know?” Sebastian gives him a little wink, reaching out to lean against the wall but forgets that he was standing right by the tent flaps and only falls over with a resounding  _ oof. _

Arcade actually laughs at that, but leans over to help the Courier up, trying to quiet himself. “I see. Very dashing, Six. No, really, I’m swooning.”

“Ha-ha. Seriously, though, if you do have any bandages on you, I think I actually do need them now.”

“Uh-huh. You’re absolutely hopeless, no wonder you wanted me around,” Arcade jokes, easing the Courier back into a chair. “Hold on, I think there’s some here we can use.”

“Lead the way, Doc.” 

 

* * *

 

Arcade breathes out a sigh, and only their footsteps could be heard. It had been at least a few months since he decided to travel with the Courier, and if he were being honest… it was a good decision. Freeside still needed a lot of help, but with Six’s help, things were actually turning out for the better. Still, Arcade found himself to be skeptical. He’s been in the Mojave long enough to know that no one was that nice without some ulterior motive.

Then again, he was willing to take his chances with the Courier. Motive or not, he really had been a godsend.

The Follower trails quietly behind the other man as they continue on their trek back to Freeside. He knew a month wasn’t nearly a long time, but there was still a great air of mystery about Six. He realizes that he’s never even talked about himself, which seemed a little unfair, now that he thought about it. Arcade’s always been meaning to ask, but never had the chance. The Courier was either always up to something… or getting hunted down by the Legion’s assassins.

But now… things were quiet for once. Maybe a little  _ too  _ quiet, but Arcade figures he could live with it. He walks a little faster, just to catch up with Six, then coughs. “...Ahem. I’ve been thinking, and… could I ask you something?”

The Courier looks at him, letting out a small laugh. “Technically, you already did. But shoot.”

“Very funny. You know, when we first met, you asked me to tell you about yourself. Only now I realized that  _ you’ve  _ never told me about yourself. A little… unfair, don’t you think?”

“Well, you never asked,” Sebastian retorts, giving him a small grin. “Besides, not a lot about me. I’m a courier, I don’t think that’s very entertaining.”

Arcade rolls his eyes, unconvinced. “Really? Well, I’m asking because I’m interested. What was that you told me? Ah, right. Don’t put yourself down.”

“Oh, alright,” Sebastian starts with a chuckle, holstering his rifle. “I’m twenty-eight, I was born way over in West Virginia. Didn’t have much, but I figure we had what we needed… huh. I wonder how my folks at home are doing, gotta remember to check on them.” Sebastian mumbles the last part, pausing for a moment. “Anyways, I helped out as best I could, took odd jobs here and there when I was old enough. I’ve been travelling for years, I guess it’s in my blood. Met a girl in Montana, actually, but, uh…” Sebastian trails off, and Arcade takes note of the light pink dusting his cheeks.

“But what?”

“Ah, never mind. Didn’t work out, is all. Anyways, I found myself in Nevada a few years later, and the Mojave Express was hiring. I figure it couldn’t hurt, and… here I am.”

“Couldn’t hurt… and here you are with a shot to the head.” Arcade finishes, intrigue showing on his face. “Well, you certainly are something else. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed. I know we haven’t known each other long, but… I think I can say you’re exactly what the Mojave needs.”

“...Thanks, Arcade. Means a lot coming from you. You know, I’m glad I met you. You’re good company.”

“Okay, now I  _ know  _ you’re just saying that.” Arcade waves him off, but Sebastian shakes his head in response, a slight frown making its way onto his face. “Come on, I don’t even know why you wanted me along, you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.”

“No, really. You have so much to say about everything, and it’s always interesting to hear your input. And, well, I really do like having you around. Guess you could say I’m a little attached.” Sebastian scratches the back of his head, and the pink tint is back on his cheeks. “Look, point is, you’re important to me, alright?”

Arcade blinks, and he was certain he could feel his own cheeks warming up. It was only now he notices how close they were and it makes his face redden more. Fortunately (or not), Six seems to notice and takes a step away, giving him an apologetic smile. “Uh, well… alright.”

“Too weird?”

“No, no, it’s… it’s not that. I’m just-- not used to hearing something like that… from anyone.” Arcade goes quiet again for a moment, looking to be trying to remember something. Soon, he speaks again. “Uh. Did you… mean what you said? When you asked me to come along with you?” He almost looks surprised at himself the moment the words leave his mouth; unsure why he suddenly decided to ask.

“What? Oh, the--” Sebastian chuckles, but gives him a nod. “If you’re asking me if I really think you’re good-looking, then yes, I do.” He only winks at Arcade again, opening his mouth to say something else, but refrains at the last moment. “...Anyways, any other questions?”

Arcade takes a moment to think again, giving him a once over. He still found Six to be incredibly mysterious, but he was completely out of questions. When he’s about to shake his head, it hits him.  _ Six.  _ Another thing he never had the chance to ask, and he had been curious right from the start. “...Your name. And I mean your  _ real  _ name.”

The Courier stares at him for a moment, blinking. Soon, he’s smiling again, reaching out his hand for a shake. “Sebastian Maxwell, at your service.”

“Sebastian,” Arcade echoes, and for some reason, he found saying the other man’s name to be…  _ right.  _ He’s not exactly sure what to make of that, but nods, humoring the Courier by shaking his hand. “You have a nice name,” he blurts out, eventually pulling his hand away.

The smile on Sebastian’s face grows, and for a moment, almost looks  _ flustered.  _ “Careful with the compliments there, wouldn’t want me falling for you all of a sudden.” His tone suggests that he’s merely joking, but…

Arcade saw the look on his face, but doesn't comment on it. Instead, he decides to crack a little joke, a faint smile on his lips. “Oh? And why not, Sebastian?”

“Come on, you’ve been with me long enough to know that I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”

“Well, maybe I like trouble,” was all Arcade says as he walks ahead, trying not to look  _ too  _ smug out of getting a reaction from Sebastian. It’s not long, however, before they find themselves back at the gates of Freeside. Arcade’s about to enter when Sebastian stops him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the other. “...Yes?”

“Ah, well, I was thinking and… I think I need to head on without you for now.”

“Oh, I thought my charm could win you over, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Are you sure you want me to go?”

“Aw, you know I only have my eyes on you,” the Courier jokes, leaning against the gates. Fortunately, they don’t give way this time and he remains upright. “But I’m sure. There’s something I need to do back in Novac.”

“You’re heading all the way back to Novac? Alright, and you walked all the way back to Freeside with me, why?”

“Had to make sure you’d get back here in one piece. I’ll be back soon enough, don’t worry.”

“Uh huh. Well, I’ll head back to the Old Mormon Fort. If you need me, just swing by.” Arcade gives him one last wave before entering Freeside and disappearing from Sebastian’s view.

“...Yeah, see you,” Sebastian replies, although he might as well be talking to the gate at this point. He smiles faintly for a moment, kicking the dirt beneath his feet before starting on his long trek back to Novac. That is, until he lets out a big yawn.

Well, perhaps he could bivouac for the night,  _ then  _ start his long walk.

 

* * *

 

Two days pass when Arcade sees Sebastian again, and this time, he was with Boone. They had looked extremely worse for wear, and he couldn’t help but approach the two, concern crossing his features for a moment. Eventually he sighs, looking them over. “...Well, I can see you two got busy. Mind telling me how you obtained this many injuries?”

Sebastian grins at him, putting his gun away. “Bitter Springs. Legion raiding party, but we dealt with ‘em.”

“Just the two of you?” Arcade looks surprised for a moment, but eventually cracks a smile. “Impressive. One less raiding party to worry about. Anyways, I’m sure you two are looking for medical help, in which case, Julie will be more than happy to oblige.” He gestures over to Julie, who was currently talking to another Follower. “If you need anything, I’ll be over in my usual spot… doing more research.” He almost sounds disappointed at the last part, but nevertheless waves the two off before starting to make his way back.

Sebastian nods, but before he leaves, he gets Arcade’s attention again, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, uh… one more thing. Boone and I were thinking of celebrating at the Wrangler. You should come with us.”

It takes a moment for Arcade to respond, and he purses his lips. “Not really my type of crowd, I’ll have to pass. Besides, this is  _ your  _ victory, wouldn’t want me around and making things dull.”

“Except that you won’t. Come on, I’m buying.”

“Very tempting, but no thanks. I’ll join another time. Besides, you already have quite the menagerie at your disposal; I’ve been told three is a crowd.”

“Well… if you insist.” Sebastian gives him another smile, although he was trying to mask his disappointment. “Still, if you ever change your mind, I’ll be saving a spot for you.” He gives Arcade one last wave before making his way towards Julie, Boone in tow.

 

* * *

 

“D’you think Arcade likes me?”

The question is left hanging in the air as Sebastian rests his head against the bar, cheeks flushed red. With him slurring and the bottle of whiskey almost gone, it wasn’t hard to tell that he was inebriated. Still, it manages to catch Boone off guard, who was fortunately the more sober of the two.

“Uh-- what?”

“C’mon, you heard me. I see you two talking sometimes. So, does he?”

Boone was quiet for a long while. Well, that certainly was a… predicament. True enough, he has had a few conversations with Arcade, and he found them to be quite pleasant. Still, the both of them usually kept to themselves, and Arcade wasn’t exactly  _ open  _ with things like that. 

“I guess? Never really mentioned it, Six.”

“Think I should go ask him? Right now?”

“...In your state? No, not really. But I’ve seen enough drunk troopers to know that it won’t stop you.”

“...Yeah. Yeah, okay, I’ll do it.” Sebastian’s head shoots up and there’s a grin on his face. He leaves a small bag of caps on the table as payment before hopping off the bar stool, patting the sniper on the back. “Wish me luck.”

Boone could only snort. “You’re gonna need it. You go on ahead, though, I’m gonna stay here.”

The Courier nods and walks out of the Atomic Wrangler, an air of confidence about him. The walk to the Old Mormon Fort didn’t take long, even with him stumbling on his feet every so often. Rubbing at his eyes, he easily spots Arcade among the small crowd. He breaks into what looked like half sprinting and half jogging towards the doctor, waving to get his attention.

Arcade sees him out of the corner of his eye and manages to grab Sebastian by the shoulders before he crashed into him. “Whoa, easy. Are you al-- oh.  _ Oh.  _ You reek of alcohol. I guess you’re not entirely alright. But why are you in such a hurry?”

“I have to tell you something, it’s really important.”

“Oh dear, sounds very serious.” There’s but a hint of sarcasm in Arcade’s voice, but he figures Sebastian is too drunk to catch it. “What is it?”

“...I like you.”

Arcade blinks, his eyes widening in sheer surprise. Slowly, he pulls his hands away from the Courier’s shoulders. “I, uh-- come again?”

“You heard me.” Sebastian reaches down, gently taking both of Arcade’s hands in his. When the other man doesn’t pull away, he intertwines their fingers. “I can’t… think straight around you, but I like being around you. I like… travelling with you.”

For the longest moment, Arcade is silent. He feels his cheeks warming up but he figures he’ll worry about that later. He breathes out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, then speaks. “I… like you too?” It’s more of a question rather than a statement, and he’s very much aware of the other man holding onto his hands. Sebastian’s hands were calloused, and the feeling makes Arcade’s skin tingle. He doesn’t pull away… and he’s certain at this point that he likes the feeling, as well as the fact that the Courier’s hands fit perfectly in his.

He was  _ definitely  _ unsure what to make of that.

“Although, I uh… well, from how tightly you’re gripping my hands, I’d assume it’s… more than just  _ liking  _ me.”

“...You’re right. Arcade, I-- I think I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ That’s… sudden.” Arcade is silent again, and while he didn’t  _ mean  _ to sound disinterested, the Courier seems to take it that way, and his grip on Arcade’s hands loosen.

“...Too much? I, uh… I’m sorry.” Sebastian’s brows furrow in the slightest, pulling his hands away completely. “I should probably stop talking, huh?”

“No, it’s not that…” Arcade has the faintest of smiles on his face, and he only reaches for Sebastian’s hand again, holding onto it. “You just seem to always catch me off guard. I don’t understand why you find me of all people interesting, but… I think I’m in love with you too.”

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to be shocked, and if it were possible for his face to turn any more red than it was now, it would have. “I-- Really? I thought you didn’t--”

“Oh, you are hopeless.” Arcade laughs, and while they might have been in public, he doesn’t care for once as he pulls the Courier in, hands on his cheeks as he presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “That answer your question?”

“I-- Yes, I think it does.” A grin soon breaks out onto Sebastian’s face, and just like that he’s back to his giddy self. Although, perhaps a little  _ too  _ giddy as he literally sweeps Arcade off his feet and into his arms, much to the doctor’s dismay. “You have no idea how glad I am right now.”

“I can make a few guesses,” Arcade replies, face red with embarrassment and his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. The few Followers that were still around and about were starting to stare, and it only embarrasses Arcade further. “I know I said something about getting scooped off my feet but I was  _ joking. _ Please put me down.”

“Ah, right.” Sebastian lets out another laugh, setting Arcade down gently. It would seem that was a good decision, as not a few moments later, Sebastian tries taking a few steps forward only to stumble and fall on his face. When Arcade checks on him, he’s out cold.

“Oh, Christ.” Arcade rolls his eyes, but he’s unable to stifle the laugh that slips from him as he tries getting the Courier upright. “...Come on, then, I think it’s time for bed.”

 

* * *

 

When Sebastian wakes up, it almost feels like he was back in the grave at Goodsprings. Sitting up with a groan, he takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the light, quickly rubbing at his eyes when he sees Arcade in the seat by the bedside. “I… good morning?”

“Morning. In case you were wondering, you’re at the Old Mormon Fort. You took a pretty nasty fall last night, I had to bring you in. How’s your head? I mean, the answer’s pretty obvious but I have to ask.”

“...Bad. I don’t remember much.”

“Oh dear, very early manifestations of amnesia. Gunshot to the head didn't do you too good, didn't it?” When Sebastian only stares at him in mild horror, he laughs. “No, I’m joking. You were just… extremely drunk.”

“Christ.” Sebastian lies back down with another groan, turning his gaze to Arcade. “I probably did a lot of stupid things, huh?”

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t call them  _ stupid… _ No, you merely told me how you really felt then sweeped my off my feet. Quite literally, I may add. I found the gesture sweet.”

“No way. Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” The red tint is back on Sebastian’s face, but he quickly hides it by burying his face into the pillow. However, Arcade quickly pulls it away, laughing.

“Oh, don’t be sorry.  _ In vino veritas,  _ after all. ‘There is truth in wine.’ People usually say what they want to say when they’re inebriated. Besides, don’t you remember what I told you?” Arcade asks, and when Sebastian shakes his head, the doctor reaches over, gently running his hand through the other man’s hair. “I told you that I loved you too and I think we should be together.”

Sebastian quickly sits up, wincing when the sharp pain in his head returns. He quickly recovers, however, and takes Arcade’s hands. “...You mean it?”

Arcade leans over and only kisses him again, the faintest of smiles playing at his lips. “That answer your question, Six? Now lie back down, I’ll get you something for your head.”

Sebastian could only stare in shock, cheeks still red as he watches Arcade leave the tent to fetch some water. Lying back down, he breathes out a sigh.

For someone who had gotten shot in the head over some oversized poker chip, Sebastian felt pretty damn lucky.


End file.
